When users share information online concerning products or services by using a SNS (Social networking service) or a BBS (Bulletin Board System), a case may arise that where some information is of use to a user while other information is not of use to the user.
According to one aspect of the technique, there is provided an information sharing system, including at least one processor configured to: accept posting information on a content posted by each of a plurality of users; display the accepted posting information on a first screen; and display, on a second screen, the posting information, which is to be displayed on the first screen and which is posted by one of the plurality of users whose status satisfies a condition on usage of the content.